Mark of the chosen one
by Deeznuts300
Summary: legendary power that thought to forgotten 32,000 years ago years later Akugeana Nova,her brother,her 10,000 children and her friends will find hide it from their enemies
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Page 1. (the the chosen one )

(In huge tree house village where Akugeana and her kids have built).

(Akugeana is now waiting for her daughter come home from hunting)"Hello Eivora" said Akugeana smiling. "oh hi mom" she answered. ,"How's the hunt" Akugeana added. "Slow"said Eivora. Few hours later at night, Leo came down to a get a glass of milk. Akugeana yells at Leo."Leo go to sleep please!!"." Mom I'm just getting a drink jeez!!" Leo yells loudly." can you please stop yelling I'm trying to sleep" Jacco complaints."you two just go to sleep" yelled Zack. "Hey papyrus what you call a skeleton's favorite bone" said Lexia. "I don't know what favorite skeleton's favorite bone... ooh wait a minute"said papyrus. "Go TO Sleep" Heather yells out. "my boney butt bone"Lexia added laughing.Every one up stairs bedrooms laughing. "OH MY GOD!!!!! Lexia" yelled papyrus "hehe nice one" said Sans "Neiled it." said Lexia "really Lexia really"said Skyler. "Okay I'm done let's go to sleep see and you tomorrow" said Lexia. "Hmm OK"said Skyler. "Good night" said leo. (That night) Kylera woke up with Kojak knocking on her bedroom door "Kylera wake up it's something important message from planet Tangea that our Mom need us know please wake up and come downstairs" Kylera came downstairs. Seems all of her brothers and sisters came down from their rooms as well."Is something wrong" said Kylera, The message,"WE NEED BACKUP CALL STAR COMMAND NOW it's it's OH NO AAAAAAAH!!!" ended the message. Very one went silent. "boy they sounded cospapaded"said Lexia "OH MY GOD Lexia again"yelled papyrus loudly."Really it's really not funny Lexia"Said Phil."kids pack your things were going to Star command" said Akugeana Nova. "Mom It's just a message let Star command handle it" said Heather "Heather it's not just a message it's worse than what " said Akugeana "how worse" said Mark "really Worser then Herobrine" Akugeana added. "I'm shrouded by idiots right now" said Eivora. "oh boy This is going to be a long trip"said Cassie "hey papyrus what's the skeleton's favorite instrument" said Lexia "hmm I don't know what is skeleton's favorite...Oh wait a minute" said papyrus making a strange face. "a Jumbone!!!!" said Lexia. "OH MY GOD" Yells papyrus as he making a really mad face. "Hey papyrus what's the skeleton's favorite drink"asked Jixion smiling. "wow just wow" said undyn getting really annoyed "Don't you dare Jixion finish that thought"yelled papyrus."a cool bon-aid" Jixion finished smiling. "OH MY GOD! WHY" papyrus screams loudly. As they are on their way to protect STAR COMMAND...

End of chapter 1


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 (the attack on Star command)

Page 1. (Arraved to Star command)

Akugeana Nova with her mother."hi Mom" as she walks in Star command."Oh hi geana" she answered"Hi Mom" said Jixion smiling. "hi Miss Nova" said papyrus. Mira sees Toriel looking sad and hold a picture of her me who was killed. "aww who's she Mira asked "my child" she answered with a tears in her eyes "can I ask what happened to her" buzz asked "she was killed by Dr Reality" Akugeana answered. "Oh My"said Edd. "I wander where's Dr Reality now" said Eddy. "In the Nether world being cut open by Zeth and Keff" said The cyborg.(very one looked at the end of the hallway) "my child your a alive" said Toriel hugging me."Human your a cyborg now cool!!"Said Papyrus "Thanks you for your help"said Toriel "Any time mam" said buzz

Page 2 (the experimention on Dr Reality)

{Meanwhile in nether world Herobrine eating breakfast in his castle}Zeth and Keff is experimenting on Dr Reality who wakes up with his shirt and jacket off and tied with really thick rope that is tied to a lab table and seeing Zeth's smiling face"I hope you had a great sleep because me and my new friend will cut you open for experiments" said Zeth. Dr.Reality swallowed as Zeth handed Keff his dagger ready to cut Dr Reality's chest open. "P-pLeAsE DoN't Do ThIs" he said as he looks at Keff as he shruggles to get free."I'm sorry I have to" he said as his hand on his throat to hold him still."what! before you cut his chest i'll gotta go to the bathroom first" Zeth said as he ran into the bathroom. (Few hours later) Zeth comes back with a jar "heres jar to put his insides in" as he give Keff the jar. Dr.Reality swallowed again. "I saw and heard what you did to your girlfriend you big asshole" Keff Yells at him "now you will be cut open" he added."Im S-sOrRy" said Dr Reality as he is ready for his chest to be cut open. Keff feel bad for him as Zeth goes to sharpen he's dagger. "i'm going to regret for this" as he unties Dr Reality's rope and takes him Akugeana to heal "W-wHy ArE yOu HeLpInG Me" said Dr Reality weakly. Keff has a a sad look as he teleports to star command and sees Akugeana Nova "help he's really hurt" he said.Akugeana looks at him and said "why did you bring him here" Keff still holding Dr Reality "Akugeana please" said Keff "he's really hurt please" Kelf added "Im S-sOrRy" said Dr Reality again "P-pLeAsE fOrGiVe Me" he added then he passed out Akugeana healing his chest and other wounds

"Every thing will be okay Dr.Reality"said Akugeana as she healing his chest and other wounds.

"Buzz come over to the lab" said Commander.

Page. 3 (In The lab)

Akugeana Nova healing Dr Reality's wounds. "Take a look in the blood we took from Dr Reality" said Commander. "WOW!!"as he looks at the blood micosciope. "it's black" said Buzz. "Yas it is" said Commander. "but why"Buzz aske

"Akugeana he's really not feeling well"said Mira Nova "what happened"said David "they must have shove something down his throat that made him sick" said Mira Nova "and he must've had swallowed it" she added.

end of the chapter 2.


End file.
